


Eyes on the Prize

by Soft_Squiggles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Trans Character, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Others Mentioned - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Showers, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles
Summary: Barry knew at least half the crew thought he and Lup had, uh… had boned down after their conservatory performance. But to be honest, they just went back to the Starblaster and took a well-deserved nap. He wanted to but he didn’t want to rush Lup. The last thing Barry wanted to do was fuck this up and he wasn’t going to do that by asking for sex. Turns out, there wasn't a reason to be nervous after all.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Eyes on the Prize

Barry knew at least half the crew thought he and Lup had, uh… had _boned down_ after their conservatory performance. But to be honest, they just went back to the Starblaster and took a well-deserved nap. Things were _different_ when they woke up- a good kind of different. For the first time, Barry got to kiss Lup, and it was unimaginably amazing. And he had spent a _long time_ imaging it.

But they didn’t have sex. He wanted to but he didn’t want to rush Lup. The last thing Barry wanted to do was fuck this up and he wasn’t going to do that by asking for sex.

To be honest, they probably should have learned something from the nearly fifty years of pining, but it took a while to realize that _yes_ , both of them wanted to have sex, and yes, both of them had been waiting for the other to say something. Their communication really needed to be worked on. But even after that realization, they didn’t really have time to Do It until a fourth of the way into the next cycle.

There wasn’t a lot of life on this plane. What there was was a lot of rain. A shit load of rain. A terrible, horrible amount of rain. Barry came back from an exploration mission covered from head to toe in mud and soaked to the bone. His rain jacket had done practically nothing. Magnus trudged in behind him, shaking off like a wet dog, and heading immediately for the only shower on the ship.

Barry had grown used to waiting to shower after fifty years, but it didn’t make it any less shitty having to wait in drenched clothing for Magnus to finish.

“We really need to get better rain protection, huh, babe?” Lup said, coming to stand next to him as he heard the shower finally, _finally_ , turn off. Magnus should be out any second now.

“No kidding,” Barry said. “I think I got mud in my ears.”

“I’ll help you clean up,” Lup said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Barry blushed as she pulled back and made a face, wiping her lips clear of mud.

“Yuck,” Barry said and she nodded fervently in agreement.

“But yeah,” Lup continued. “I will help you. Y’know, if you want.”

“Of course I want,” Barry said. “Why- why would I not want?”

“Just checking, babe,” Lup said, leaning in to kiss his lips this time. Luckily, they weren’t coated in drying mud like the rest of him. They stayed like that for a moment or two, gently leaning into each other. Lup made the mistake of moving her hand to cup his muddied cheek, but she didn’t seem to mind this time. The kiss only broke when Barry heard the telltale sound of the bathroom door unlocking and jerked back.

“Tried to clean up the mess a bit,” Magnus said, smelling strongly of the strawberry-scented shampoo he acquired last cycle. He tossed a grin at them and said, “I’m gonna go debrief with Cap’n’port.”

“And I’m gonna get some clothes to change into afterward,” Lup said. “B-R-B, babe, don’t make the water too hot!”

Barry tracked mud into the bathroom dutifully. According to the mirror, he looked just as flustered as he felt. He tried to ignore the heat in his chest as he started up the shower. Lup came in as he was pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the laundry basket. She sat a stack of clean clothes for herself on the counter and smiled at him.

“How’d you get mud _under_ your shirt, Bluejeans?”

Barry blushed, looking down to see that yes, he did have mud on his chest.

“It’s really hard to not fall over with all the mud,” he said because it was true. He didn’t remember a particular incident where the mud could have gotten under, but most likely, that was the cause. “I tripped like… three times.”

“How many times did Magnus trip?”

“Oh, much more than three,” Barry said and Lup threw her head back with a laugh.

Getting undressed with Lup wasn’t awkward. She laughed as he stumbled while taking off his shoes and he returned the favor when she nearly slipped on a sock. Under the water, they were warm and comfortable. There was just the problem of _Lup’s hands on him_ where Lup’s hands had _never been before_. Along his ribs, fingers dancing down his spine, having her pressed completely against his backside.

He was vulnerable, but he trusted Lup. He was vulnerable, and he really trying to will his body to calm down and not take this as a sexual thing. But here he was, naked, with his girlfriend, and his body just wanted something more.

Overall, he didn’t want to make Lup uncomfortable. They had both agreed that they wanted sex, but if this wasn’t the time or the place, he didn’t want to force her.

“Can I wash your hair?” Lup asked and he nodded mutely, reaching to get the shampoo for her. He heard it uncap behind his back and then her hands were on his head, gently running through his hair to get rid of the muck. The pressure on his scalp felt nice. The water against his skin felt great. The little kisses that Lup was leaving on his shoulders were wonderful but also _really not helping his situation_.

He could feel himself getting hard. Luckily, she was behind him or- or-

“Barry?”

“Hm?” Barry said. His eyes were closed to avoid the soap running down his face. Lup had him step into the steady stream of water and he felt the foam wash away.

“You doin’ anything after this?” she asked, quietly. Her hands moved from his hair to his shoulders, gently kneading into his skin. Then, they slipped down a bit further and she pressed herself against him again, arms wrapped around his chest.

“N- no, not really,” Barry said, leaning into her touch. His dick twitched as she pawed at his chest. “I mean, I have to debrief with Davenport at some point, but, uh. Why?”

“I’m just,” Lup began, going to hold one of his hands in her own. “Ah. You know how we were both kinda idiots for a while about how we liked each other?”

“Uh-huh,” Barry said in confirmation.

“And then we were idiots about the _“aw jeez, I wanna fuck you but you might not”_ thing?”

“Yeah,” Barry choked out. She moved her other hand lower again, resting against his stomach. Barry nearly squeaked because either his mind was making things up or feeling Lup’s hard length against his back.

“Well, uh. I’m tryin’ not to be an idiot but also I’m _really fuckin’ turned on_ right now,” Lup said, resting her head against him. And yes, she was definitely hard. “And if you wanna maybe uh, get down to business on that “let’s fuck” front, then I’d be cool with that.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Barry said, even though all the air in his lungs was gone. “I mean. Yeah. Sure. Yes. That’d be, um- I’d be cool with that.”

“Cool, cool,” Lup said and Barry could hear the twinge of relief in her voice but he didn’t comment on it. “I’m gonna- let’s finish this shower, yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” because apparently, that was all Barry was really capable of saying any more.

The rest of the shower moved much quicker than the beginning of it had. They pretty much finished washing themselves, though they handed soap back and forth quite a lot. (Lup made a big show of “oops! I dropped the _soap_ , Barry, oh nooo!” The shower took an extra three minutes because that’s how long it took Barry to stop laughing.)

Impossibly, Barry got even more flustered seeing Lup step out of the shower. She grinned over her shoulder at him, hair wet, cheeks heated red. When Barry stepped out of the shower, he stumbled over himself to kiss her again. The slight temperature difference that came with no longer being under the water was everything. He felt like his senses were heightened- Lup’s lips against his, Lup’s hands pulling his closer, Lup’s chest pressed against his.

They made quick work of drying off and ridding the bathroom of any mud that Barry had tracked in. Barry went to put fresh clothes on, but Lup stepped in, handing him a towel.

“Your room isn’t that far,” Lup said, wrapping a towel around herself. “And Magnus probably has everyone distracted by now, so like… ya know.”

“If you’re sure,” Barry said, a bit hesitant.

“I’m sure,” Lup said. “But you can get dressed if you want. Let it be known that I will be taking all your clothes off again as soon as we get in the room.”

And while that image certainly was a fantastic one, Barry got her point. No use wasting time getting dressed just to get undressed again. Lup peaked her head out the door first before pulling Barry through the hallway. They got to his room with no interruptions, thank god. When the door was closed, Lup turned back to him.

Kissing Lup would never get old, as far as Barry was concerned. She was everything bright and happy and Barry absolutely treasured the time he got to spend with her. One of her hands came up to cup his face, deepening the kiss. The other moved to loosen her towel and then Lup was naked again, skin brushing against his, and his heart was soaring in his chest. He fumbled for a second to undo his towel while keeping the kiss going. Lup laughed against his lips.

“Do you wanna- uh, do you wanna move to the bed?” Barry asked. His bed was currently a mess. All these notes had places they could be sorted into, but Barry really couldn’t be bothered at the moment. He set everything onto the floor and did his best to straighten out the pillows. He was adjusting the blankets when Lup flopped herself onto the bed and pulled him down onto her. Barry fell with an “ _oof_ ”.

“Sorry, babe, you were taking too long,” Lup said. She moved so Barry’s back was against the mattress, with her holding herself up on one arm next to him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and then another to his jaw, and then to the underside of his jaw. Barry held onto her arm, grasped a bit tighter than normal. He lifted his neck so Lup could have more access.

“L- Lup,” Barry stuttered when she got to a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. His dick was growing harder. He felt warm inside and Lup’s touch was only fanning the flame.

“Hm?” Lup said, not moving away from his neck. Her hand was running down his chest lightly. Barry clenched his eyes closed when she moved her fingers across one of his nipples. He was sensitive- he had always been sensitive, but with Lup, it seemed to be tenfold.

“I- I wanna, uh-” Saying words out loud had never been his strong suit. He had always written better, but now wasn’t really the time to get out a notebook and write a message. Instead, he managed to pull Lup’s face back up to his and kiss her again. He felt nearly breathless and they had barely done anything.

“Wanna what, babe?” Lup asked, though Barry was kind of proud to see that her face was flushed. She added, in what was obviously a teasing tone but sent shocks of arousal through him, “use your words, sweetheart.”

Barry was ninety percent sure his face was on fire. It took him a few moments to remember how to form words at all, especially with Lup looking down at him like that.

“How are we- should- I, uhm, I kinda wanna fuck you, Lup.”

“I never would have guessed!” Lup said, which honestly made some of the tension in his chest drain away. He snorted, pushing her away, but she just swooped down to kiss him again. They smiled against each other’s lips and Lup was laughing and he was laughing and-

“You wanna help prep me, then, babe?”

-and the deep coil of lust in his body curled up tighter.

“Yeah,” Barry breathed. “H- holy shit, yes.”

Lup settled back against the pillows that Barry had hastily arranged. Her clit was stiff, hard against her stomach as she leaned back and let Barry in between her legs. He was absolutely delighted to see her shiver when he put his hands on her thighs.

“I haven’t, um, I haven’t prepped anyone in a while,” Barry said. “You might have to help.”

“I will,” Lup promised. “Here- let me start.”

She slicked her fingers up with a basic cantrip and circled a finger around her hole. Barry rubbed circles into her thigh as she relaxed. A sigh escaped her as she pushed her first finger in gently.

“Haven’t done this in a while either,” Lup said quietly. Barry took a moment to look from her hand to her face. The blush had spread down her neck. Her ears were flicked tight against her head. When their eyes met, there was a rare moment of vulnerability, and Barry was reminded again how truly special this moment was for both of them. Her lip trembled for a second, and her breath hitched. Barry looked back down to see her prep going well.

Wordlessly, Barry put one of his hands over hers, feeling her shift. He took the chance to lube his fingers and when Lup slid out, Barry took her place. His fingers were a bit thicker, but not as long. He warmed her up with one finger before adding a second, slowly, carefully. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Lup, especially right now. She looked so _beautiful_ like this- melting in Barry’s hands, the length of her clit twitching against her stomach. Barry pressed just the tip of his third finger in, uncertain, and Lup let out an unabashed moan.

If he wanted, Barry could wax poetic about this moment all day. The look in Lup’s eye, the slight twitch of her ears, the way she grasped at the bedsheets desperately. He could comment on the messy way her hair fell on her shoulders or the beginning of sweat gathering at her forehead or-

“Eyes on the prize, babe,” Lup said and Barry realized that he had stopped moving his fingers. He grinned sheepishly as Lup continued. “I’m good to go if you are.”

“I’m good,” Barry said, removing his fingers. After a second of deliberation, he wiped them on the sheets. They’d have to be cleaned later, anyway. “How d’you wanna, uhm, do this?”

“Wanna look at you, for sure,” Lup said, reaching for him. “How ‘bout, uh- here, let’s just-”

She leaned Barry back on the bed until he was sitting up against the headboard. Lup climbed into his lap, flushing. Her clit was resting between their stomachs. She cast the slick spell on her hand and reached down to stroke Barry's dick. Barry’s breath caught in his throat, hips twitching up towards her hand. When he looked up at her face again, she was grinning.

“Hey,” Lup said and Barry chuckled, leaning up slightly to kiss her.

“Hi,” he said when they separated.

“You come here often?” Lup said. The laughter released the rest of the anxiety in his chest. He was here, with Lup, the love of his life. There was no one else he’d rather be here with. No one else he’d rather love.

Lup lowered herself onto him and his hands instinctively went to her hips, steadying her. Barry’s heart clenched for a second when she hissed and stopped. She rested her head against his shoulder and moved down again, slower. When she was finally fully seated, they held each other. Lup’s hands wrapped around his neck, Barry’s hands holding her hips as carefully as he could.

“I think I’m good,” Lup said, twitching her hips down. Barry nodded, voice lost. Lup moved up a bit before rolling back down on his dick and Barry choked out a moan. She let out a half-laugh, moving one of her hands up to cup his face.

It took a while to get any sort of rhythm going. Barry didn’t know when he started giggling but he felt like he was on a high, with Lup here in his arms, fucking herself down onto him. He managed to wrap a hand around her length, which made her clench around him. His moan was cut off as she leaned down to kiss him again. Their teeth clashed, but Lup was laughing, too, overjoyed.

“H- holy shit, Lup, I love you so much,” Barry breathed. She ground her hips down on him, tight. Barry felt like crying. His heart was bursting with happiness, burning in his chest. He was also harder than he had been in his _life_ and Lup squirming in his lap wasn’t helping. She finally slowed her movements and pressed another kiss to his lips.

“Love you, babe,” she said, sounding just as dazed as he felt. “So, so much. But, uh, my legs are getting _really tired_.”

They switched positions- Lup now lying flat on her back, legs spread. Barry had a half formed thought of using his mouth on her but saved the idea for later. He slid back into her easily, one hand resting on her hip to pull her towards him, the other going up to settle at her breasts. She squirmed, snickering, and Barry took note that she seemed ticklish there. He felt her tighten a bit as he started to thrust into her.

Lup moved her hand to her clit, stroking herself. Barry held onto her tightly, the coil in his stomach almost to its breaking point. His hips were starting to stutter a bit. He gritted his teeth. He was rutting into her more than thrusting at this point, but she didn’t seem to mind. And, without warning, Lup tightened around him and came, his name spilling from her lips. The pressure went straight through him. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch Lup’s face.

She looked… stunning. Don’t get him wrong, Lup _always_ looked stunning. But here, with her hair splayed out around her head like a halo, body arching up towards him, face twisted in a mix of pleasure and need- gods above, he loved her _so much_. He wanted to live in this moment forever, watching her, feeling her, holding her.

“I love you,” Lup repeated breathlessly. “Barry, I love you, I love you, oh my god.”

“I love you,” Barry said, reaching down to brush a strand of hair from her face. She loosened around him, twitching, and he held back a moan.

“Let me hear you,” Lup said, catching his hand, pressing a kiss to the palm. Then, to his fingers, his nails, and- _fuck_ \- she slipped his pointer finger in her mouth and sucked on it gently. Barry felt dizzy. He slid out of her (she whined) and stroked his dick once, twice, and came with the third.

His head pounded, pleasure flooding his body. He could feel Lup’s mouth on his finger, her hands on his arm. The waves ebbed back and he came to again with Lup grinning around his finger. He moved his hand and wiped it on the bed. She cackled, pulling him down onto her, rolling until they were comfortable in the bed. Lup seemed more conscious than he was because she cast a spell and cleaned up the mess they had made of themselves.

“You’re good,” Barry managed after a moment and she snorted, catching him in a kiss. He could feel her shake with laughter and when they broke apart, he defended himself. “Hey- _hey_ \- I thought it might have been redundant to say “I love you” again. I don’t want you to like… get sick of me saying it.”

“I could never,” Lup said. “I’m serious, babe, I could never. But- holy shit, that’s the best thing that anyone has ever said to me after sex. “You’re good”, thanks so much.”

“Shut up,” Barry said, not really meaning it. He pulled her into a hug as Lup sniggered to herself. “I love you. Is that better?”

“Much,” Lup said, nuzzling herself under his neck. “Love you too, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff! im unstoppable!! i dunno what to say, I just love them so much. thanks for reading! comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
